


Hexed

by ShadowSelene (Shadowdianne)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 04:31:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16110848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/ShadowSelene
Summary: Zelena is tired of Emma and Regina playing around each other and not just getting together, so she gives Emma a bearclaw that makes her believe she and Regina are married; Regina has to deal with an enamored, passionate Emma (all the while pondering whether to kill Zelena or thank her). Also, Henry thinks Emma isn't under anything and is doing it because it's what she always wanted.Asked by baku-babe via tumblr





	Hexed

“Zelena!”

The scream echoed on the house as a burst of purple magic opened the main door wide open as a flushed and enraged Regina let herself in. Muscles taut beneath her clothes, the brunette’s fists were already gleaming with fire magic seeping through her fingers, purple crackling on the back of her eyes as she searched for her sister, chin raised and jaw set.

“Didn’t mother dearest teach you how to knock?”

One brow raised, Zelena walked into the foyer pointing already to the room that could be glimpsed at the furthest end of the square-shaped room that extended past her.

“If she awakens I’m going to be sure you end up being the one who sends her back to sleep, sister, I swear.”

The threat, albeit heated, did nothing to Regina’s estate except, maybe, weaken slightly the murderous glare she was directing at her sister. The fire on her fingers, however, remained the same as she took a few strides towards the taller woman until Zelena was forced to choose between pressing herself against the nearest wall or face her.

Which she did; cocking one hip and the shadow of a smirk already curving her lips.

“Well.” She said, purposely ignoring Regina’s glare. “I see you don’t have any manners. What brings you here then? An ex-girlfriend is in town and you want me to hide you?”

Nostrils flaring, Regina sent a wave of magic towards her Zelena was only barely able to deflect with a counter spell of her own, the sting on her fingertips telling her that Regina wasn’t in a joking mood.

Finally opening her mouth, Regina let out a heated whisper that burnt just as hotly as the flames that still licked her hands, not big enough to create a fireball but strong enough to make Zelena raise both brows, slightly impressed.

“What did you do to her?”

In Zelena’s defense, the redhead didn’t burst into laughter as Regina asked her that, but she certainly chuckled as her magic sensed Emma’s own power mixed with her sister’s. Subtle yet strong if one knew where to look, Emma’s dirty white magic run beneath Regina’s hands, pumping itself down the brunette’s veins in a way that probably explained the flushed estate of Regina as well as the apparent inability for her to switch off the flames that kept on raising from her fingers.

Lopsided smirk still on place, Zelena snapped her fingers so Robyn couldn’t get awoken by their voices before raising the same hand towards her chest. Theatrical enough, the redhead fluttered her eyelashes as she was doing that, not at all worried about her sister’s rage.

“Her? I’m afraid you will need to be more specific, sis. It’s not like you only spend your free time with a certain blonde…”

A second wave, slightly stronger this time, made her wince as Regina took a step back, anger flaring on her eyes.

“I’m not kidding; Zelena. I know you are responsible; there is no one else that could have done this.”

The redhead narrowed her eyes at that, old wounds and scars being prodded thanks to Regina’s tone, but the pain was short lived as a chime interrupted them both, causing Regina to pick up her phone and sighing as she picked up the call.

Curious, Zelena crossed her arms in front of her chest and listened to the call as Regina walked towards the entrance of the house, one hand on the door’s surface, the other clutching the phone as she talked.

“Henry.” She breathed into the phone. “I’m with Zelena right now, is everything…”

Henry seemed to interrupt her, his voice too low for Zelena to hear it.

“Is she there?” Regina asked, tongue peeking between her lips as she licked them. The answer seemed to be affirmative since a small blush rose from the brunette’s neck, dusting her cheeks with red as the woman threw a dark glare to Zelena the redhead didn’t quite understand how to interpret. Turning her back towards her again, Regina rested her forehead on the door’s before answering again; her voice muffled now.

“I know you think this is normal, Henry, but I need to ask your aunt and see…”

Another interruption, loud enough for Zelena to pick up Emma’s name as well as the array of words “not hexed” that made her hum, amused.

A sigh escaping her lips, Regina straightened her back and run a hand through her hair, turning back to Zelena as she spoke again into the phone’s speaker, thin lines around her mouth.

“I’ll be back soon, okay Henry? I promise. Tell your mother that as well. I…it’s better if she doesn’t start to worry.”

Phone call disconnected, Regina put the phone back into the pocket of the black coat she wore, her movements slower now, sluggish almost as all her rage seemed to have disappeared completely.

“So,” Zelena asked, amused smile still in place but subdued now, voice softer. “Henry thinks Emma…”

“He thinks that his mother telling me that of course we are married and in love is just a way of admitting her feelings for me.”

The words came out quickly but laced with enough sadness to stop a chortle from Zelena. Her nephew could be quite bright from time to time but sometimes he seemed to have inherited some of Snow’s blind beliefs.

“And is he wrong?” She asked instead, eliciting a murderous glare from Regina not quite as strong or compelling than the one she was directing at her before.

“You tell me.” The brunette replied back. “I know this is something you did. She told me while…” Blush growing stronger, Regina stopped herself before shaking her head, her right hand adjusting the collar of her coat in a not subtle way that made Zelena hum appreciatively, eyes zeroing on the skin she could see. Coughing, Regina kept on speaking, forcing Zelena to look back at her as she did so. “She told me that you had stopped by this morning, something about inviting her to breakfast.”

There were several things Zelena could still do. One, not admitting a thing which would drove her sister’s nuts. Two, admit the truth and hope that her sister realized what a brilliant plan Zelena’s had been. Considering she was thinking on the second option, Zelena was beginning to wonder if Snow’s stupidity was something one could catch; like the flu.

“I only gave her a bear claw.” She admitted, huffing inwardly at the way she had quickly given away her game. “There was a small enchant there, yes, but nothing that won’t pass in a few hours.”

A third magic wave hit her, this one leaving her lips slightly numb for a second as every bit of fury returned to Regina’s figure.

“How could you!” Approaching her again, Zelena was forced this time to press her back against the wall, her own magic bubbling just beneath her skin.

“Careful with your magic, sis.” She whispered between clenched teeth, anger beginning to arise.

“You are the one playing with magic here!” Regina replied, voice raised. “You are the one who convinced Emma…”

“What? That you two are in love?” Zelena shot back quickly. “I didn’t convince her; I merely…”

“You cursed her.”

Zelena pressed her lips together, anger sizzling as she stared at her sister’s face, a chuckle suddenly breaking free from her, the sheer stupidity of everything reaching to her.

“I didn’t.” She replied, quieting her magic as she spoke. “I merely gave her something, so she was more in tune with her feelings.” She tilted her head, conceding a small detail. “And make her think you two were married.”

“Why?” The question came quickly but less full of rage than before, magic gurgling but hidden from the time being.

Zelena shrugged at the question, some tiredness beginning to set.

“Because you need to talk about the feelings that everyone else can see you two have for each other, sis. And it’s obvious that you seem happy on keeping yourselves miserable while do your best to ignore it.”

“You don’t have any right…”

Zelena let out a small burst of magic roll off from her lips, the hex making her sister’s voice disappear for a second as she stole the recrimination that was about to hit her.

“But I do.” She replied instead, looking at the small greenish magic sphere that appeared between her fingers, holding between its walls Regina’s scream. “We all do, Regina. You two can be denser than the Charmings. And that’s saying something. She will be disenchanted by the end of the day but I really hope you two get your shit together before that.

And, tossing the scream back to her sister’s mouth, Zelena opened the door of her house with a second flurry of magic.

“Now” She said, voice going back to her usual tone. “I have things to do. Like raise a toddler. I’m sure you will understand, sis… Tell the wife I said hi!”

And, with a third snap, she sent her sister out, closing the door behind her just as Regina’s voice reached her in a mix of anger and disbelieving frustration.

“Zelena!”

But Zelena didn’t bother on answering her. She had more important things to do. Like send a message to Ruby telling her that their plan seemed to be working for example. And, she added, it wasn’t like her dear sister didn’t have a family to go back to.


End file.
